


Of Tapu Cocoa and Malasada

by CeeceePepper



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lusamine is hella toxic in this, M/M, Multi, Other, also theres mentions of abuse and violence and stuff, an excuse to write my au divergence, and minor suicide mention, but nothing too crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: Breath had ceased to exist, and the moment you looked to the figure that had come up and was standing, your heart sunk into your stomach. Bronze skin and soft eyes that shone like the stars on a Melemele night, long hair that curled like the waves of the shore and were as deep as the malasada you liked to eat on your birthday. The familiar scent of spicy plants were among the room, and you watched with a gaze of fear and sadness towards the light that used to be the reason you woke up in the morning.---An alternative universe, in the perspective of Guzma. The universe consists of Sun/Moon and Gladion/Lillie being twins, the theory where Nanu is Guzma's older brother, and where Guzma was abused as a child. Kukui and Guzma were childhood friends, and it follows up until the end of the S/M game, though it goes into aftergame lore and has a few canon-divergences with the ending. Guzma is also with Lusamine for a chunk of this. Mostly Guzma being angsty and watching the world revolve without him. Is mainly Kukui/Burnet/Guzma as the 'main' ship.





	

_Survive._

That was what you had told yourself, for all the years you had ever been alive. _Guzma, stay alive. Survive through all of this, and things would get better. Soon they would. Someday._

Of course, it wasn't said just by you. Your older brother, Nanu, had told you that for a very long time. Nights where your father had engulfed himself in alcohol and decided that you had been the prime target of his agressions, Nanu had always been there to wrap his arms around you and tell it to you, over and over, a mantra you had never wanted to forget. It'll be okay, just survive, Nanu would say, it will get better one day, when we leave this place.

Well, 'we' had turned into 'I', as Nanu had abandoned you for dead one night, a few weeks after his own eighteenth birthday. Your parents didn't agree with his ideas of becoming a police officer, and while you had originally supported him, you slowly adopted their ideas; after all, once he was gone, there was no wall between you and the seething fire that could pour from your father's cold, and restless nights and the poison that sickened you each and every time you encountered the sperm donor your mother decided to commit to. Those words drifted away from you, after the repetition of such things only numbed and boiled down. Sometimes, when it got bad, you pretended to play with the golisopod you had as a child; pretending that you were still frolicking in the times where your father never hurt you and your mother never cried, the times where Nanu was still visible to you, a physical pedestal of hope you wished you could still hold close.

Then, once you went to trainer school for the third time in the hopes you could achieve something pleasing, you got to hear those words again. You had become friends with a cute young man, the same age as you but all the bit shorter and wider than you could ever hope to be. He had become the contrast in your life you had previously sought in Nanu, but this time, the package came as bronze skin and soft eyes that shone like the stars on a Melemele night, long hair that curled like the waves of the shore and were as deep as the malasada you liked to eat on your birthday. He had picked you up from the shattered clusters that had formed inside of you, became the glue and the putty that put it back together. For a long time, you felt as though you had a genuine friend, somebody to call yours and nobody else's. His name was Kukui, like the nut, and you couldn't ever find a better name. He gave you many names --- 'Guz', 'Guzmama', 'Paintbrush', but none of them ever heinous, none of them ever said with ill intent. In fact, one could have even said that perhaps, in some of the names, there could have even been an expression of affection, love, interest, in the tone. It gave you the hope you needed to survive.

You had become dumb teenagers. His circular figure had become something akin to a triangle, instead, and as the baby fat changed into the man who he was growing up to be, so was he. He had become far more busy, and while you spent many nights texting him on the small phone that was outdated and far less superior than any of the fancy tech that he owned, you still cherished every moment, every digital sentence that you had ever received. You spent many days sitting at his home, listening to Kahuna Hala teach young kids as you stayed planted like a seed in Kukui's closet. You were always told to wait until Kukui was able to slip away, able to come talk to you and be free. Those nights became a plague you wished would never end, how olive hands you cling to your pale neck and pull you into embraces that rivaled even the most genuine of Shakespearean romances, pull you into kisses that had the electricity of a power plant, and the shame of a Broadway pole dancer. They had filled your nights with obscene instances that, if you could, you'd write novels on and take pictures of, and make sure that even if you had gotten grey hairs and a wrinkled mind that you would never forget the way he had made you feel. Though, as time passed on, the nights became less frequent; he had adopted a schedule that became too busy for you, and while you understood, you also prayed that perhaps he would give up on some of the things he was passionate about.

You hadn't wished for that to be specific, and as karma always came, Kukui had given up on the thing he was most passionate about -- and your entire soul paled in comparison to what he was becoming. He had better things to worry about than you, and in an emotional night where he had admitted he was travelling abroad, without you, you heard the words again in a sour tone that made your stomach churn. Survive, Guzma, and I will come back for you, he had said. As you had cried and ran through the summer rains, the moon shimmering the water on your hoodie, you came home and locked the wooden door that your father lost the key to. You didn't care what happened, past that, because it hadn't become worth it. Whatever little bit of heart that was still beating had stopped, and as the winter came that year, the frost froze over not only your yard and all that was bright and beautiful, it frost over your heart as well. And over a cup of tapu cocoa that had soured, just like your love for Kukui, you tried to think of other ways to survive. But you couldn't find a reason for it to be worth it.

After Kukui had abandoned you, like your brother, you hadn't tried your best anymore. You had a new golisopod, who you had named Gold, after the color that gleamed in his eyes. You had other pokemon, too, but they were only minor. They didn't really connect with you on the levels that your favorite bug pokemon could. You tried to become a trial captain, trying again and again to find the spark. You couldn't do it, the pressure of everything at once being too much -- and after the prodige, Kukui, had left the island, you told Kahuna Hala that you couldn't manage anymore, and you dropped out from ever being picked or earning the title. You went back to the same cycles, listening to the overbearing echoes of your father, and the nights that had once been filled with the locked doors and hiding became nights of escaping out your bedroom window, walking in the chilly air of the Melemele night with your one true companion, Gold.

And, at some point, those nights started to turn into days, before there came a night in mid-October where you said Hell to inhibition, packed your stuff into an athletic bag, and ran for the road that you'd never look back on.

Of course, living up to the troublemaker title that you had earned all your life, you stole money and items from your father before making your escape from the underworld that you called your home. You prayed every night that you had abandoned the home that your mother would never feel the pain your father put you through. She did emotionally, you knew that, but angry, hate-filled words would never add up to the amount of pain that metal golf clubs had felt against your bones, your skin. It never would. You wished, in a sick and morbid way, that perhaps you could've taken those golf clubs and ended the pain the man brought to your entire family, what drove everybody apart like lighting a puzzle on fire but keeping your entire piece covered in water. He despised that man for it.

Your nights of running away didn't last long. While you were eighteen, and couldn't be forced to go home, you were eventually caught by the police your father had reported you to. You had been reported as a burglar, and your father specified that he would rather see 'the monster who did this burn in Hell for what he did', though the irony of it had struck a cord and made you smile inside. While you had been carted off in cold, metal holds, not struggling a single moment of it, you thought that perhaps it was the silver lining. Being a criminal was terrible, obviously, but the amount of care people put into the judicial system, you could get away living like that. You really could. That entire dream came crashing down, though, as you learned that the officer who was going to interrogate you had the first name of Nanu, which sent shivers and electricity down your spine and drained your body of the heat it had collected under the officer's jacket.

And as red eyes peered into your silver ones with an expression of dissapointment, hands gently holding your older brother's chin, you felt like every emotion had bundled together and opened up a dam in your heart. You sobbed in front of Nanu for the first time in four years, shaking and hiccuping and weeping in your seat like a spoiled child. And, for the first time in four years, Nanu took pity on you as he always did. He let you off the hook, with more money than what you had gone in with, the officers at the station wondering where the hell you had gone. He gave you tips on how to survive, but the warmth you had once felt in Nanu's voice had been replaced with the monotonous voice of a stone-cold officer, one that continually appeared as though he didn't like his job, or more specifically, didn't like you.

With the money Nanu had given you, plus some you got from catching pokemon and giving them to people who were too lazy to get them themselves, you had gathered enough money to really do something with yourself. You met two kids, at least 4 and 5 years younger than you, who hadn't really given away their names. You decided to name them A, and B, and you three became something of a token. They called you 'The Boss', as you led a lot of the things they did, and for once in your life, you felt at least a little accomplished. You decided that 'The Boss' sounded too much like a certain stuck-up asshole from your past, so the term had been replaced and coined with 'Your Boy'. A and B stayed with it like stickers, and the you three had become a team. You started to do small battles, here and there, and you took up a name that all three of you agreed would be something you knew of -- Team Skull had been born. A, B, and yourself became the three that people began to know as Team Skull. You adopted new outfits, new styles, and didn't take anything from anybody. People began to seek the three of you out, in attempts to battle you, and soon people began to know of your name. The fame soaked in, and with each battle that raked in pokedollars, the malasada that you had grown a disdain before started to taste sweet once again, and the rain that poured during the summer was no longer as cold as it once was.

A girl approached the three of you while the fame had leeched onto your life. Her name was Plumeria, and with colorful, girly ponytails, and an outfit that rivaled B's in showing skin, she challenged you on a different condition -- if she could beat you and your team, or at least prove herself to you, she wanted to join Team Skull. When you thought in the scenario that she was just some kid wanting to get a bit of fame, you bit your tongue and held on. Though, golbat and salandit really did you three in, and while it took you and Golisopod to finally put Plumeria in her place, A and B were done in. The three of you dragged yourselves to the nearest pokemon center, and as your pokemon were being healer, you had gained a new member of Team Skull. Three had become four, and bonds became closer, as you accepted this new girl into your posse. She adorned the new outfits, and while A and B had grown jealous, you couldn't help but admire her look. Plus, while she was a year younger than you, she began to grow relatively close to you. As the four of you had no home, A and B simply curled up together by the fire pits you had collaborated to make. Plumeria would often set her head on your shoulder, and while you watched the flames chip away, she would humm the both of you to sleep. Sometimes, her soft fingers would find their way into yours, and the heart that had frozen over would thaw just a little. You never necessarily considered it to be anything like what you and Kukui had all those years ago, but the warmth and companionship was something you had always craved, always wanted to hold close and never release.

Team Skull grew, along with your pokemon career. Teens that had no homes, no families, soon came to flock to you. You won countless pokemon battles, and as your name never reached the televisions or radios, word of mouth carried a thousand miles, and you soon began to recieve more money than you ever would've expected. You soon adopted a mansion in northeast Po Town, and for the first time in your entire life, you had a home to call yours, a safe zone. The 'grunts' of your team adopted this home as well, and more and more kids and teens and people that shared similar stories to you flocked to gain your approval. It was a power you were careful to hold, as more people came to challenge you and your tiers, gaining or losing money; the entire mansion was a huge gamble as there was no center and, in a way, it rivaled the Elite Four, in your eyes. It was a job that you would've never dreamed possible, and was much better than any Trial Trainer job you could've ever earned.

The dream was short lived, however, as your stars in the universe had aligned for your eyes to fall upon the most beautiful woman you had ever seen -- she rivaled the moon, the world, anything that any mere mortal could call 'beautiful', she could trample those around her with her heels as if they were bugs. She had arrived in your mansion, ignoring all battle requests from grunts and even from Plumeria, and the only person her eyes had been set on were yours. She shoved her way through the ranks with ease and elegance until she had reached your room, until you came out and meekly greeted her with a meek and quiet, trembling voice. Her blonde hair fell down with a perfectly even edge over her aquamarine eyes, the ones that watched with both deadly force and an affectionate gaze that held as she spoke to you. Her words felt like clouds as she introduced herself -- Lusamine Aether, she had uttered -- and you had felt like you were floating. She offered you a large sum of reward to you and your grunts if she was allowed to look at pokedex entries and use the property you withheld for research. You eagerly agreed, and before she had left, she swept the breath out of your lungs with a gentle kiss. Her lips were like pillows, soft and as sweet as the malasada you had grown to love again, and she had left you a dizzying jumble against your door. Plumeria didn't seem pleased, having dropped you a silent treatment for a few days after the incident, but you didn't really take the care to notice. You soon learned that Lusamine ran the Aether Foundation, a foundation that had artificially parked itself on a new island they had created, and cured hurt pokemon. She was currently researching something you'd never even heard before, 'Ultra Beasts', and Lusamine had begun taking up a room in your headquarters. You didn't mind letting her, either.

Her room slowly had begun to leech into your own. Those nights you had shared with your old 'friend' were slowly being rivaled. She had a way with her words, and if she wanted you to do even the most of insane tasks, you're sure you would've listened to her. Her words were like silk, smooth and gentle for you as she subconciously coaxed you to her desires. You bent around her needs like a noodle, but at the same time, you had felt a genuinely caring aura that not only came in a platonic and unconditional format, but was in a romantic way, as well. She gave you kisses when you felt down, ran her fingers through your hair like a silvery comb and held you while you fell asleep most nights. She loved to stay close, and she always shot gazes if a grunt had been gazing while she held your hands or spoke to you. They were never public, as she stated that she was a bit anxious to show any romantic interests to the general viewing audience; she wanted to protect you and many of the pokemon she cared for. You listened to her without question, and allowed for the nights where the door closed to be carried to whatever direction she wanted, even if you weren't really into it.

She began to make orders to you, and you began to listen like an obedient child. You ordered your grunts, in return, to start catching pokemon. Your lovely Lusamine needed them for research. You didn't know what she was doing beyond that, and you didn't really care -- as long as she continued to come visit you at night behind locked doors and hidden corridors, when she would whisper how much she loved you and you were the only person she ever needed.. You were okay with it.

It all came crashing down, in a rather spectacular fashion, after that. A downhill stroll that turned into a barrel roll, and suddenly you had hit rock bottom again. Tapu cocoa had been your only comfort as you had to deal with the consequences of falling under Lusamine Aether's control; you had let her go too far. She had begun to blame Team Skull for what was going on, that they were a bunch of no-good Criminals that stole pokemon. The Aether Foundation made a second job of theirs 'protecting' pokemon from you and your team, even if you were the one giving her research to validate her entire foundation and every bit of money they were given. It angered you, enraged you almost, but every time you saw those eyes and the whisper, it made you want to shiver and fall, the acid burning the back of your throat as you knew the truth about how she was. The snake that the aquamarine eyes belonged to. Who you belonged to.

Soon, she had gone off the deep end. You learned one of your favorite Team Skull members, Gladion, was her son. You learned that Lillie, a friend of a young pair of children you had encountered previously (and lost to a disgusting amount of times), was her daughter. They both detested their own mother with a sourness that was almost comparable to how you felt towards your father.

You had not been the first one that she had trampled the dreams of.

The thought made you sick to your stomach to think about, and while it had all gone down, when you had been shoved into the situation and you had to think about picking sides, about following your beloved Lusamine into the darkness, the depths. You heard a small voice, from a boy with blond hair that you cared about almost as much as you cared about Lusamine.

"Survive!"

It was all you really needed to keep going in that moment, to end it all with this viscous woman.

After the whole ordeal, you had left her behind as if she were dead. The blonde locks you had once loved became a mess on the floor, hiding the figure of a python that had injected its venom in your heart, the children circling her like an angry cult as they had all seen the damage she had done and lived through it just as you had. You escaped the Foundation, scratched and beat up, emotionally drained from it all. You didn't want to look at the bright white walls and think about what she had done to you while you had been seeing them before, what she had done while she blindsided you. You were going to be alone, again, as you always were. You began to think perhaps you were a mistake, just as your father had said, and you were just not meant to be great. You weren't meant to be anything. You were a no-good, unintelligent, bleach-blond idiot without any real idea of how to function in the world. With a sore heart and a broken mind, you disbanded Team Skull without any other notice. You knew who was in Alola, you knew what was in Alola, and you didn't have any other escape. But you left the foundation to Plumeria, let her take it over, and let the kids take their home there with their fruity mother figure. You gave her every cent of the pokedollars, and blinked off the map as best you could.

With your items in tow, just as you had six years ago, you went back the road you had previously looked back upon. You drudged your way back home, back to the place you wished you could forget. You didn't bother to visit Nanu -- he probably forgot about you by now. You only prayed to the Lord while you were home, listening to your father's tired yelling; he knew about Team Skull, and you knew it yourself that you had fucked it up, that you couldn't keep one thing straight. Nothing. Nothing in your life ever worked out, and you were a sore loser living with your parents again. Your mother and father's hair was starting to match the silvery white that you had bleached on the top matt on your head. You crossed off the skull on the back of your hoodie, you abandoned the chain with the skull and wiped off the symbols you had on your arms. You dropped the act, dropped everything, and began a depressive hibernation back in your room, refusing to leave. There was nothing left in the world for you. You didn't care if you lived or died at this point. Due to the extensive laws in Alola, it wasn't like you could really drink yourself to death, or find an effective way to end it all. So you stayed in the perpetual state of despair, your mother being the only comfort as she would come in while your father was at work and hug you, cry and tell you she loved and missed you. Sometimes the bruises on the side of her face made you cry, too, as you knew she was always too frail to fight back. You were in this together, again.

It was weeks before, finally, a knock came to your door. You were half expecting it to be a burglar, here to kill you and your shit family, but instead, it was a familiar face. It was the two children who had defeated Lusamine and the elite four, and the Trials most recent champions, Sun and Moon. The twins shoved through your mother and ran to you, Sun signing with his hands that he wanted you to come with him, Moon pulling on your hand. You tiredly told your mother you'd be back, and you were dragged by two children out of your house. You explained that before you wanted to go anywhere, you had to prove something to yourself.

You battled the two, only to be defeated, again. Go figure. Your golisopod didn't stand a chance; they healed your pokemon and continued dragging you to the beaches. You knew very well there was the pokemon professors and Kahuna Hala over there; it wasn't a place you really wanted to visit.

When you had arrived there, there was an empty beach. You were confused, until Sun made a motion covering his eyes. You did as you assumed Sun was telling you (you weren't really good with sign language), covering your eyes and sighing. This better be my death, you thought. The house behind you made a creaking noise, like a door being opened up. You braced yourself for whatever was coming. This was it. You felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping around you, somebody much shorter than you crashing into you. Whoever it was, they squeezed you tightly and let out a choked hiccup that was as familiar as the scent of tapu cocoa to you; you put your hands down and looked at the arms around you. Pale, small hands and torn-open sleeves. You knew who it was.

You turned around, looking at the blond who had embraced you. You looked up, and it wasn't a pretty sight, but it meant the world to you. Gladion had hugged you, hiccuping and crying (something very rare for him). He pulled an arm back to punch you in the stomach, sobbing about how worried he was that you had died, or had been lost forever. You felt a panging throb in your heart as you quickly wrapped your own arms around the kid, letting pale fingers entangle in luminescent blond as Gladion hugged you back. You looked up to the house, to find a group of people all looking from the home. It was a darker woman (the lab coat you assumed meant she was a professor), Sun, Moon, Lillie, the child with green hair that you forgot the name of, and an assortment of pokemon. Sun and Moon waved, Lillie simply smiling a little at you. The professor was leaning against the boards that fenced the deck, smiling to Sun and Moon. It was a weird sight, a weird feeling. But it pulled at your heartstrings, and for once, you cried in a good way. It felt nice getting it out, and eventually Sun and Moon joined you in the hug, the green haired boy cheering and joining too. It felt... loving. Like you had a family again, like when you were in Team Skull, when Nanu was around, when Kukui had been around.

Later that night, you had a heartfelt one-on-one with Gladion and his friends. You talked to them, and befriended Sun, Moon translating and teaching you basic sign language. You stayed in the house with the others, and eventually, you were left with the professor you didn't know. Gladion and Lillie slept upstairs in a loft in her home, and she kindly greeted you as being Professor Burnet. She was extremely kind, very fun and bright, and the amount of dick jokes she was telling you meant you two had the same kind of humor. She told you she wanted you to meet someone, but you were hesitant, as you had just meant. You told her to give you a few days, and you'd come back.

You kept the promise. You came back a few nights later, a lump in your throat in the fear that you'd be meeting someone new. It scared you. You weren't ever social, that was apparent, and Team Skull had just been a facade that you were. You weren't comfortable meeting new people, and never were. But when you knocked on the door and were entering, you weren't sure what you were expecting.

You sucked in a breath, hearing steps from downstairs. An echoing "alola!", before it had dropped to silence. Breath had ceased to exist, and the moment you looked to the figure that had come up and was standing, your heart sunk into your stomach. Bronze skin and soft eyes that shone like the stars on a Melemele night, long hair that curled like the waves of the shore and were as deep as the malasada you liked to eat on your birthday. The familiar scent of spicy plants were among the room, and you watched with a gaze of fear and sadness towards the light that used to be the reason you woke up in the morning. His hair was now in a bun, those big glasses having been replaced with blocky green ones and a thousand new reasons to never look at them again. You felt acid choking at the back of your throat once again. Your legs felt like jelly, your stomach felt light, and you felt dizzy, as tears prickled at your eyes and you watched him step cautiously closer, like a fearful cat. He had gotten taller -- you two were eye-level at this point. It amused you slightly, and you watched as he gently looked at you, adjusting his glasses in disbelief. You stepped closer as well.

"...Guz?" was all he had said, and it was enough to make tears start falling, as you just simply nodded. The malasada, the cup noodles, and tapu cocoa. All the love in the world could've never amounted to the overwhelming feeling you got from this one moment, where Kukui and yourself leaned in and hugged each other like the world was about to end and you were never going to see him again for the remainder of eternity. You cried a lot that day, over the fact that he had kept his promise and come back for you.

You learned him and Burnet were married, but in an open relationship. He had always kept his promise, and Burnet was alright with it, as she had her time before you had come along to accept and come to terms with it. It took you a few weeks, but eventually, you found yourself not only infatuated with Kukui once again, but Burnet had found a place in your tired heart, as well. The only thing that made it better, was that you knew it was genuine. You eventually moved from your parents home and into theres, abandoning your father and letting your mother move into the Team Skull mansion with the 'kiddos'; she took an immediate liking to the team skull grunts, finding them to be fun and entertaining. She fit in alright with them. She had never really been traditional.

Nanu had begun talking to you again. The two of you often visited and hung out, and sometimes on special days, you would take Gladion with you. Gladion and Nanu got alng surprisingly well. And after all that time, when you thought things were already pretty nice, Lillie had begun to warm up to you, as well. It was almost like a family of your own, and while you were in a romantic relation with two people, many people didn't mind it in the slightest. You could hear the echoes of your father's yells, about how he dissaproved, but they often became small white noise and chatter behind the soft and loving voice of Burnet's "goodmorning"s and Kukui's "goodnight"s. It was like a dream.

After about 9 months of being stuck in a love rut with them, you eventually got a little ring on your finger, too, that matched theirs. You couldn't help but originally feel like you weren't right, intruding on their marriage, but a late night with some wine definitely helped you realize that Kukui wasn't the only person who loved you. It was quite the fun time, as much of an oddity as you were outside the entire group. As much of an oddity as Gladion, who, along with Lillie, had been picked up by Kukui and Burnet as their adoptive children. They had agreed that Lusamine hadn't been a very good mother, and while you agreed whole-heartedly with every string inside yourself. Gladion was your favorite, by far, but you tried not to show bias.

Sometimes, it was hard, though. Like this morning, how you had woken up way too early for the rest of anybody to be up, except your favorite. You went outside, where you found the door unlocked, seeing Gladion curled up in a ball on the porch. He had his head set on his arms, letting his knees that were pulled up close be the holding point for them all. You gently walked to him, and squatted down, asking for him to come inside. He came in obediently, and he started to walk off. You caught him, and sat him down at the table, as you started making some tapu cocoa. He stayed silent, for most of it, until you handed him the drink and sat down with him. You asked him what was wrong.

"... I dunno. I just... I feel like I might like somebody, but I also feel kinda left behind and it's.. really frustrating right now," Gladion mumbled to you, looking at the brown drink in his mug before blowing on it softly and sipping it. "It's just all jumbled up right now. I dunno how to describe it without sounding stupid or being ridiculed."

You ask him who he likes, but he doesn't reply. You ask him why he feels left behind.

"I just do," Gladion replied, "My mom, the professors, my sister... everybody just sort of forgets I'm here. What am I supposed to do in a situation like that? If I react, everybody gets mad."

Survive, you say.

"What?"

That was what you had told yourself, for all the years you had ever been alive. Survive through all of this, and things would get better. Soon they would. Someday.

He asks you what you mean. You smile, looking at the ring on your finger and the child in front of you, and you gently sip your drink.

You tell him to survive, and that things would get better. Soon they would.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs to my Guzma from Cherubplay, my bae Miette, both of them helping me with ideas and/or writing this fic ~ I love this au so much, and you can see some doodles of it on my twitter @CeeceePepper.
> 
> Kukui/Burnet/Guzma is my shit plz send more of it to me on tumblr or twitter because I honestly live for this ship okay.


End file.
